The Bond
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Pre-movie; Years before Loki attacked earth; Loki and his twin sister; Luna's story. Luna/Thor with some Loki/Thor. There is a bond between the Frost Giant twins that no one knows about, something so strong that she would follow him through anything, even if her heart was pulling her in another direction. One soul, divided in two. Rated T, maybe changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

***In this story, Loki has a twin named Luna. In this story, she is torn between her other half, Loki and the man she loves; Thor. What's a girl to do?**

***Please keep in mind since they are As-Gods they do not age! Thanks. Lots of time jumps so read through and through.**

She had realized long ago that no matter the outcome, she was to always follow Loki. Being twins, Frost Giant twins, they shared a bond, something so strong, it was difficult to be apart. They could feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's pain; sometimes it was too much, but Luna always took it in stride, where as he, always squirmed under their bond.

It wasn't fair in the least… being Frost Giants, they often had to ignore their cold nature, though Luna had always held her calm, the warmth her heart carried because she had been in love since a child.

Something Loki had always managed to hide from her was his hate for Thor, because she loved him so much, and because of their link, it was like Loki was in love with him, too, but secretly, in the darkness of his heart, Loki loved his sister as so much more, and it killed him to watch her grow and love Thor more and more every day.

Loki was the God of Mischief; he always got himself into the worst kinds of trouble, though his talent really lied in his use of sorcery, whereas Luna was the Goddess of Fire.

Her brother, her twin, her other half, had been named "White Light" for the Allfather had thought the twins, especially Loki, held the key to bringing a brighter light into the universe around us.

Luna herself had been named after the tone of her skin, the pale beautiful tone, with her grey-green eyes, she resembled the moon.

XxXxX

It was a bright summer's day in Asgard, Luna's hair, freshly trimmed, rested on the small of her back. Her black hair was curling at the ends and went up in waves. She hadn't done anything with it that day except brush it.

Loki wasn't too far off, watching his sister from afar as she strolled through the gardens, helping the gardener water the flowers and trees, her smile bright and utterly stunning.

The moment was ruined when Thor entered Loki's perfect little picture. Luna had felt his irritation and before she could ask him mentally why, she turned, seeing Thor. Her cheeks tinted in the slightest at seeing him in his dark grey and trimmed red vest, leather pants fitting just right. Her eyes fell to his worn boots, her head tilted as she realized he'd need a new pair made.

"Hello, Luna." Thor's blonde hair was a wild mess as usual, blue eyes glistening as one of the four suns burned over them.

"Hello, Brother." She noted the slightest frown tweaked the corner of his lips at the endearment, but he held his smile. She could feel Loki's possessiveness flood through her chest, she turned away from Thor, staring off into the distance to see Loki striding away from the scene.

At that point in time, Luna didn't understand her twin's need to keep her just to himself, she had always chopped it up to the thought that because there was no one like them; Frost Giants, twins no less, given the powers of Gods from Odin himself, being adopted by such a powerful being, they were two of a kind and no one would ever be like them again.

"Luna, you look especially lovely today." Taking a glance at the dress she was wearing, it was a bright baby pink, with short sleeves that only covered half her upper arm. It was hemmed to be above her ankles and it flowed freely. It had grey trim and it hugged at her waist, it was one of her best dresses, made of silk no less.

"Thank you, Thor. How is your day thus far?" Luna noticed the gardener leaving towards the castle, waving goodbye to him as she turned to continued watering the plants.

"Mine is doing quite nicely." Thor seemed nervous, hesitantly taking her small hand in his as he tugged her close to his frame. "Thor?" Her words were hushed as he towered her short frame, he cupped her cheek, his cool breathe caressing over her face.

"Luna… since we were mere children…young toddlers… I've … loved you. So dearly." He paused, his eyes roaming over her face, Luna's own gaze melting into his wandering gaze.

"So much more than a sister… or friend… You were always special." His words were shaking in the slightest as his arm hooked around her waist, their hands folding into each other as he held her closely.

"Please … don't… just let me have this." His head tilted, bowing to meet her mouth. Their lips met, eyes closing as she released the water container in her hand, trembling fingers meshing into his long blonde hair.

Luna's mind had shut down, shielding her twin out to prevent him from feeling this, seeing it, experiencing it. She whimpers into his mouth, her senses a flame as her abilities stir, threatening to set them both on fire.

Neither would mind, she was sure as it the fire wouldn't hurt her, or those she loved, but in the very back of her mind she did consider the garden and held firm in keeping her fire in check, though her hands did burst forward in a fit of orange, red and yellow, the sensation making the pair shudder as they briefly tore apart.

Gazes met, bodies trembled as both were unsure what to do next. Continue on or let this end here?

"I'm sor-" her mouth met his again, a chastise, sweet kiss to pause his sentence. "Do not be sorry for longing something such as this… I've felt the same for you, Thor."

Her cheeks tint a gentle red, the flames fading from her palms as their hands release, his arm wrapping around her small frame. Luna felt safe, cradled against his chest; the coolness of his body made her skin tingle.

"You love me?" He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I always have; I always will." Again their mouths meet, her small, thin arms coiled around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

XxXxX

Loki had moved to the eastern wing of the garden, watching the entire thing. He couldn't feel not an once of anything from Luna, and it infuriated him. Once she confessed her love, he lost it. He stealthily slipped away, leaving the love birds behind.

Pain, anger, and rage consumed Loki, and his choice was rash, not now, but soon, he'd have Luna, and so much more. Revenge against Thor would be his, even if it was the last thing he'd do.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon was etched into Luna's mind for days after, she and Thor not mentioning it as they passed or conversed, their eyes saying it all.

_I want to kiss you again._ His blue orbs plead.

_Me, too… when the time is right._ Her own would respond, with a slight shake of her head and smile at the corner of her lips.

And kiss they would. Slipping away for private moments in the library, or in the empty halls after dinner. Though Luna tried to desperately keep Loki out of her mind, his will to experience it with her was stronger. He wouldn't simply let his conscious mind sit and watch silently as they'd kiss, whisper softly to each other; she could feel his awareness of it all.

The only time he'd say anything to her or even let her feel his emotions was when they'd again confess their love. It never showed when she felt Loki's disgust, his hate, his raw emotions flooding into her chest.

Afterwards, neither twin would confront the other; no one knew of Thor and Luna's innocent love affair, no one but Loki. And if Luna was being honest, it was probably for the best.

How would it look, for adopted siblings to fall in love? To marry, have children and so on, when their entire lives they were raised as brother and sister yet they hadn't ever felt that way for the other.

XxXxX

After nearly twelve years of secret moments with tender kisses and merely holding each other, rare nights of sharing a bed, just to sleep and nothing more; Thor had decided he needed more from Luna, both emotionally and physically but he didn't want to move forward without being properly married.

He had approached the Allfather months before he began to plan his proposal; picking the ring was the most difficult, finding the right moment was second.

Thor, always the loving brother, continued to try and bond with Loki whom always appeared distant, but under that mask of indifference laid the growing rage. Thor had the one thing he couldn't; Luna's heart and he had no way of even beginning to earn it.

Of course though, Thor had to tell him about his plans of proposal.

It was late in the evening and the pair of brothers had been sparring since the early afternoon. Both were disarming and planning to slumber soon; Thor was grinning like an idiot which made even Loki smirk in the slightest.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because, it's nearly tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Loki's brow furrowed in slight confusion, turning towards Thor whom tossed his hammer back and forth between his large palms.

"I'm going to purpose to Luna." His smile grew, his gaze meeting Loki's heartbroken expression.

"You're… what?"

"I'm proposing, after breakfast. I'll take her into the gardens and ask her to marry me. Isn't it a marvelous idea?"

Loki held his composure the best he could, but inside the green, raging beast was loose and running amuck. He removed the last of his armor, setting it down against the sword stand, his fingers shaking in the slightest as he folded his arms behind his back.

"It is such a grand idea Thor… but I do not think it is a wise match."

Thor looked baffled, somewhat offended by the idea of Loki believing such a thing. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, Thor, she is so small, fragile. She is not even a true As-God. Nor am I, you shouldn't marry anyone of unpure blood."

"I do not care what blood runs through her veins; I'd love her even if she was a troll. Loki, I do not understand why you disapprove so much, but I know she loves me and that is enough for me to at least attempt to make her mine forever. I was hoping for your blessing… but I see I won't be getting it… Goodnight, Brother."

Thor turned curtly, leaving the training room as he headed to his personal tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had been up since she felt the anger seeping into her skin, she knew it could only be her twins and so she waited for him in his room. She sat on his bed in a long night gown, it was a sheer gold but she hadn't given much thought to her attire when she left her tower.

Loki entered with such a force that Luna had to stiffen her muscles in order to stay in one spot. His door slammed, his body was tense, his own muscles curling and uncurling, ready to lunge.

She quickly made her way to him, his back facing her. Her palm pressing lightly against his back, his turn would have made her stumble if it hadn't been for his arms locking tightly around her small frame. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him bury his face against her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as he often had when they were young in order to calm himself.

"Loki?"

"I cannot lose you…"

"You won't… we're one soul divided, I do not believe I could leave you even if I wanted too, I love you, Brother, please do not fret…"

"Do not call me that… of all things. Please, I beg of you Luna."

"Loki… You're scaring me."

"I know… I'm sorry…. So sorry Luna." His hands suddenly cupped her cheeks, her eyes wide as his green emeralds melted into her hazel ones. Loki pecked her lips, lightly at first, testing his boundaries.

After a moment of shock had washed away, his lips now firmly pressing into hers, she composed herself and pulled away from him, her hands pulling at his arms to release her face.

"Loki! You're my twin!"

His eyes held the broken truth within them, tears glazed his eyes and Luna knew… he needed her. So badly, he held the weight of their bond so she could be happy and he could no longer bear it alone.

"Luna… Please." He begged, falling to his knees. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist, sobbing against her stomach. The night gown sticked to her skin from his tears, her fingers running through his sweat dampen hair.

Her heart broke for him, she felt his pain, his want, his need just to have her as his. Never before had he let her know of his desires, the trials he faced to with stand their bond.

"If I did not _Need_ you so much, I would not ask this of you."

"I know."

"Show me mercy Luna… just this once."

Luna pushed down on his arms so she can sit onto her knees. She stared at her brother, hunched over rather than standing tall. Tears rolling down his pale skin and his emerald eyes a blaze with hurt, pain, rage, fear, anger… so many things went through those eyes. This man before her was so unlike her brother, and it broke something in her as she stared at him.

Sitting up on her knees fully, she pressed her hands to either side of his face. She felt her tears falling before she realized that she was crying, her mouth enveloped his and though she loved another in this manner that he feels for her, she'd let him have this moment, the peace, the calm before the storm; the love.

Once it was over, she sat back onto her legs, her eyes falling to the floor.

"I did not know you felt so much Loki…"

"I could not allow you to know… it was and will always be my burden to bear… I wanted you to return my feelings on your own, not because I obligated you to feel them."

She sniffled, taking his hand in hers, comparing their palms. His other hand played idly with her hair, trying to ignore the over whelming emotions pumping through his heart. He wants her so badly to love him as more than a brother, but after tomorrow her fate would be sealed because she had already given her heart away, a long time ago… to Thor.

XxXxX

That night was the closest thing to perfection for Loki; Luna had kissed him and spent the remainder of her night in his bed, sleeping soundly beside him.

He hadn't fought with his lust like he thought he would to touch her, no, instead the battle was inside of trying to decide if he should be selfish and ask her not to marry Thor, or should he suffer through it, so she can be happy.

The questions lingered most of the night, until finally, he tightly wrapped his arms around her body; she was already cuddled inside his chest and he dozed away.

Most of the time, As-Gods wouldn't sleep late, but that day the twins did. Luna had coiled herself into his arms, her own draped around his neck, her night gown pushed up over her knees as her leg was bent up, her knee pressing against his hip. They were a sleeping, tangled mess, and when Luna woke up, she found she rather liked it.

She spent most of her conscious hour gently tracing circles over Loki's bare chest, drawing random patterns over his relaxed muscles. He looked peaceful, no worry lines creasing his forehead, his jaw relaxed, and mouth quirked in a tiny smile.

Luna could feel his arm wrapped around her waist, fingers curled lightly into the flesh. Laying there for so long made her sleepy, her cheek nuzzling into his chest; dozing off.

XxXxX

Loki had woken up as he felt his twin sister stirring, her fingers tracing lazily over the flesh of his chest. He struggled not to smile, to keep his features relaxed; a barely visible smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

He could feel her simple joy, her warm breathe caressing over his face. She loved him, he could sense it but it wasn't the kind he desperately wanted.

Losing his thoughts, he slowly blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light leaking in through his cracked window blinds. He looked down to a slumbering Luna, her lashes resting over her delicate cheek bones. A smile pulled over his expression, his green eyes twinkling as he pecked her forehead and jaw, sighing as his face buried into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin.

In that moment he didn't think about Thor, about her impending engagement or even the fact that she was his sister; he simply drowned himself in the contentment of having her in his arms, in his bed.

His palm skinned over her knee, trailing slowly down over her calf. Her flesh was smooth, warm and a beautiful pale, creamy color. As Loki's hand slide up, his fingertips ran into the fabric of her night gown; he curled his fingers into the bend of her knee, his thumb tracing over the flesh.

Luna stirred then, her back arching as her body nuzzled into his. She mewled, her fingers brushing into his hair before she leaned away slightly, stretching her arms as her back cracked into place. Her cheeks tinted slightly at the sight of Loki's gaze, his smile faltering into a smirk at the adorable noise she made.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Luna's brows furrowed, feeling his amusement, watching as Loki carefully untangled himself from Luna's body; he tugged her night gown down as his eyes remained locked with hers, sliding himself out of bed.

_What is it?_

_Nothing, Luna… you're just… beautiful, hair a mess and gown wrinkled and.. twisted in awkward angles… beautiful._ He had leaned over the bed slightly, gliding the back of his palm over her cheek, feeling her cheeks burst with heat as her hazel eyes widened.

_We should… go to breakfast._ Loki mentally sighed at the end of his statement as he moved away from the bed, beginning to gather his clothes for a shower. His thoughts jumped to Thor's confession; he frowned as he mentally blocked Luna from his thoughts, turning to her before he went into the bathroom.

"Why don't you go bathe before we go down? I'll see you in a bit." His smile was forced as he closed the heavy oak door. He didn't miss her frown, her confusion as she stepped towards his bedroom door to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was beyond bewildered, she had no idea what was going on with Loki.

That night she had gone to find what was wrong, he'd frightened her out of her own mind, kissed her, confessed an abundant amount of love for her and then let her leave the following morning with a "You're beautiful" and not a word more… What in the name of Odin was going on?

She tried not to let the thoughts over whelm her as her body was on auto pilot, bathing, drying and dressing, leaving her hair to hang down as she slipped into the pale green dress made of silk. She wore a pair of leather boots and walked to the breakfast hall.

Most of the food was cleaned up, her setting and Loki's being the last out as fresh food was made, enough for the twins. She sat in her chair, her frown etched into place, her brows folded into each other, holding in place.

"Mistress Luna, may I get you anything to drink?" The frumpy older maid with greying brown hair asked, her hands folded in front of her as she smiled brightly. Luna shook her head, waving the maid off with the mutter of a 'thank you'.

When Loki entered into the hall, he swiftly sat across from Luna, offering her a soft smile. She couldn't bring herself to release her confusion. She hadn't even ate a bite when Thor came booming in, smiling widely.

"Luna! I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"Good afternoon Thor." She smiled slightly, relaxing her features as he sat to her right, her palm slipping under the table to enclose her hand in his.

"Good afternoon, Brother." His head nodded towards Loki, his smile diminishing slightly as his own thoughts turned towards the night before. He quickly brushed them away, his blue eyes sparkling as he kept his gaze on Luna.

"I'd like to speak to you after you've eaten. I've something to ask you." Luna's eyes barely widened her nerves suddenly on end as she gave a curt nod. Her mind raced from him leaving her to him simply demanding sex. Mentally sighing, she noted Loki's silence, his utter…silence. She felt nothing from him, heard nothing and that disturbed her.

XxXxX

Thor and Luna walked hand in hand in the gardens; flowers were blossoming in bright aqua blues, deep violet purples and nearly neon yellows. The trees had grown taller by several feet over the past decade and the weather was slightly humid, though the heat wasn't sticky.

His thumb was grazing gently over her fingers, her hand was shaking as she considered what he had to say. Her heart was hammering like a humming bird, a slight twitch developing in her jaw as Thor picked up Luna by her waist, twirling her. She couldn't help but giggle, he sat her down on the trunk of a twisting and turning tree, resting their enclosed hands on her lap.

"Oh, Luna, your laugh sounds like a wind chime, it's so lovely."

"Thank you Thor." Her smile widened, her free palm cupping his cheek as she leaned forward slightly, pecking her lips to his.

"I've something to ask of you, please do not feel obligated to answer now, and do not think you must give me the answer I want... I will understand."

She nodded, her head tilting slightly as he took a deep breath, continuing on.

"I've already expressed how I feel about you many years ago… and I need you Luna. I need more of you and so I'm asking for your hand in marriage. I've discussed this with the Allfather and he has given his blessing… I love you and… I hope, you will say yes, but I'll understand if you do not wish to marry."


	5. Chapter 5

Luna's mouth was dry, her eyes locked on Thor whom was sitting on one knee with a beautiful silver band in hand, on the center of it was a thunder bolt made of diamond.

"I… Thor…" Luna couldn't form a sentence, tears brimming her eyes as Thor quickly stood up, being terribly confused.

"Do not cry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm… shocked." Thor wrapped his right arm around Luna's back, holding her loosely as he continued to hold out the ring to her.

"Perhaps you'd like to think it over? I do not need an answer now." Luna stared into his eyes, those blue orbs holding so much compassion that it made her nearly sob.

"Are you sure you can wait?" He smiled widely, pushing the ring into Luna's hand as he pressed his mouth over hers. "Of course; we have much time to be together and I want you to be certain."

Luna's arms coiled tightly around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. "Oh, Thor… "

Thor's large hands ran up and down Luna's back and arms, he wasn't hurt by her none answer, he simply wished she had been more thrilled of the proposal. He truly hoped she'd answer soon, but he wasn't going to rush her into anything, he needed her to want this, too.

XxXxX

Luna felt frantic; there wasn't another word for it. Thor had proposed and Loki wasn't being straight up with her in any sense.

Pacing back and forth within her chambers, Luna was trying to be rational, trying to calm herself down.

_I should be happy! Thor asked the Allfather for my hand and he said yes, why am I stressing? This is a good thing, it's a good day. It is so beautiful outside…_

Luna stood by her window briefly, looking down at the gardens where she had been just a few hours earlier with Thor. They were empty now besides Balder and Hermod; heaving a sigh, she continued to pace.

Feeling her panic swell again, Luna cupped her face, falling to her knees. She let tears fall and as she was about to hit the floor, she collapsed into a block of muscle. She hadn't expected to see the green of Loki's jacket with his black vest beneath it.

"Luna, what distresses you so?" She hadn't even felt his upcoming approach and if she was being honest, he hadn't crossed her mind much since she'd come back from being in Thor's presence.

"…Thor proposed." She sobbed softly, burying her face into his chest; her fingers curling into the edges of his long jacket.

"Why does it upset you? Are you not in love with him? Is it not an easy choice?" His tone as more aggressive than he meant for it to be, but hearing that he actually had gone through with his plan, made Loki angry; How DARE Thor take what was rightfully his?!

"I… honestly do not know…" Luna was calming down at the touch of him; his arm wrapped around her back, his other palm running through her hair. She couldn't explain it, the way they could bring each other down from emotional highs, how the proximity of the other was enough to simmer the heaviest rage, and in the manner that their souls bonded, over and over again, they'd be separate, though moments like these always tied them into one, and that was enough for them both to feel whole.

"I thought you loved him?"

"You know I do." Her voice was full of conviction and Luna couldn't comprehend her own grief. She didn't know why she hadn't jumped at the chance to marry Thor, or why it hurt so much to face the truth; that perhaps he wasn't the one. Perhaps … she was going to break his heart.

Loki remained quiet, his arm slipping under her knees to lift them off the floor. He moved them to her bed, laying her down, he ended up laying beside her as she wouldn't let him go.

The silence was deafening, Loki being unable to help Luna, and Luna herself not knowing how she felt.

XxXxX

Two Years Later

XxXxX

Loki sat in his room, feeling utterly defeated. His beautiful, gentle, loving sister had married Thor. He couldn't bring himself to douse Luna's emotions of love, excitement, joy, fear, all of it was hers and it was the only thing he was feeling from her, and none of it was directed towards him.

His grief was all consuming as the sun had set long ago and the "honeymoon" would soon begin. Loki wanted to feel something from Luna, something that wouldn't make him want Thor himself.

He knew he loved Luna more than anyone, but with her emotions echoing into his, he could have sworn her love for Thor was his own.

Sighing heavily, Loki felt his skin heat up. He assumed it was from Luna so he quickly stripped down to a pair of silk boxers and fell into his bed. Loki struggled not to reject Luna's emotions, the physical contact was beginning to affect him and he fought with it persistently not to overtake his mind, yet at the same time it was all he could think about.

Loki focused on Luna, her smile, her laugh, her long flowing black hair and hazel eyes. The shape of her hips, the movements she made as she sparred with Balder only days ago. The hours passed quickly as images of Luna flowed through his mind, and it was only when he felt a tightening in his stomach that the reality of Luna losing her virginity came back to him.

His body was shaking, his skin slick with sweat as he felt his own muscles clenched tightly, releasing only after he'd orgasm; which could only mean she had as well, ecstasy over whelmed his senses as he felt himself fall into Luna's mind, her vision blurred through her minds eye.

Loki could hear Thor groan and pant Luna's name, his smile clear through the picture Luna unconsciously presented.

"You're beautiful." Thor's voice rings in Loki's ears, Loki himself growling as his body experienced Luna's sensations.

He couldn't help it; Loki whimpered, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly as Thor orgasms inside of Luna's body. His back arches, groaning Thor's name as he's unable to fight the need to experience this with his twin.

And as he fell back into his bed that night, heaving heavy breathes to calm himself, Loki listens to the sweet words between Luna and Thor from her mind and he cannot help but wish he was pleasuring and reassuring her in such ways.

"I hate you Thor… so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks Loki remained in his chambers, avoiding Luna but especially Thor. It was ill-rational for Loki to think that Thor might be smart enough to figure out his and Luna's connection, but still, Loki hadn't been a rational man since Luna had begun her sexual endeavors with her newly wed husband.

Almost three weeks later, Loki wondered out of his room, a maid wondering in after him to get the bedding to wash and empty food trays to take to the kitchen.

Wondering through the castle, he followed the natural pull to Luna whom had become growingly worried over the last ten or so days.

Luna met him half way, realizing days ago that trying to speak to him mentally was pointless because he wouldn't answer. Her uncertainty and fear for her brother was ultimately the reason why Loki had left him bed chambers.

"Loki! Finally!" Her hands were instantly on his face, pulling herself close to him as she looked over her twin, trying to see if perhaps he was ill in some way. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Luna." His long fingers wrapped around her small wrists, tugging her hands from his face.

"Why have you been hiding?"

"I just needed some time to myself…" Loki looked like he was going to say something else, though Thor's booming presence interrupted him.

"Brother! So glad we could see you before we leave!"

"Leave? You're leaving?"

Luna glanced between the two, her brows furrowed slightly as Thor took one of her hands into his.

"Yes, we're leaving to earth for a vacation."

Loki could feel his blood boil, he wanted to rip Thor's head off, to chop off his arms and legs and make him suffer. The look on Luna's face seemed pained as her long black waves of hair cascaded to cover her face from Thor.

"It's just a few weeks Loki…"

He couldn't muster a single word; she was leaving when she knew the pain they'd experienced from being apart! How could she?! Twirling on his heal, Loki sauntered off towards an unknown destination. Anger was pumping through his veins as he restrained himself from punching Thor, from shaking some sense into Luna.

Luna of course chased after her twin, telling Thor she'd see meet up with him later.

"Loki!"

He ignored her, blindly entering the gardens. Loki ended up bumping into Bragi whom was reciting a poem to a flower. He scowled, shoving past his adoptive brother and entering the clearing that led into the mountains.

Luna growled under her breathe, hefting the skirt of her dress up to continue her pursuit after Loki.

After another five minutes, Luna began throwing fire balls at her twin, yelling and cursing as she threw the heated balls towards him. Loki turned, barely looking at her over his shoulder as he recited an incantation, tossing a burst of magic at her.

As the magic hit Luna's stomach, it burst into chains of glitter dust, wrapping around her arms to pin them to her sides.

"LOKI! YOU UNDO THIS SPELL RIGHT NOW!"

A smirk pulled across Loki's lips, his frame doing a one-eighty to look at the site of his sister before him, her arms being pinned by a spell. He chuckled slightly, watching her stomp towards him as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body bursting into a fit of orange, red, and yellow.

With only a few feet between them, Loki closed in, cupping Luna's cheek as he leaned forward to press his mouth over hers, effectively silencing her screech; his opposite hand curled around her upper forearm to hold her in place.

Luna struggled; feeling more magic pulse into her skin as she suddenly stood perfectly still, another spell holding her in place. Her mind was screaming at him as he pulled away, staring into her pure black eyes.

"Undo the spells!"

Loki was holding his sadistic smirk, his fingers trailing down the flesh of her jaw to her neck. "Oh, dearest sister of mine… You're so adorable when angered… Calm your flames and I will undo the spells."

Luna's glare never wavered, her flames slowly sizzling away; her eyes returning to a brilliant hazel. His smile held, his index finger pressing to the tip of her nose gently, tracing down over her lips and chin. It dropped to her collarbone, circling as his index continued down, between her breasts and finally to her belly. He flicked his middle and index fingers against the covered flesh, the spells collapsing against themselves to release her.

Once she was free, Luna grabbed Loki's arms, shoving him backwards as she collapsed on top of him, shaking him violently by his shirt as she sat up.

"What is wrong with you!? I thought you blessed my marriage to Thor! You gave me away for the sake of the gods! Why are you avoiding me? Why are you upset!? What have I done to offend you so much that you won't be in my presence?"

Tears leaked from Luna's eyes as her small fists pounded against Loki's chest. He was at a loss for words briefly; she was correct. He forced himself to give a "blessing" so she could be happy, he hadn't been avoiding her but he was avoiding Thor since the first night. Heaving a sigh, Loki embraced his sister tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I am not… avoiding you… I just need space."

"Why?!"

"I… we've always been together, since the whom; we've been one… Now you're one with another and I cannot be a part of that with you any longer. It's an adjustment I have to make and it is easier if I do not see Thor with you."

Luna sobbed quietly, cupping her face as she straddled Loki, her dress adjusted moments ago so as she sat on his belly she wouldn't be pulling on the fabric with her knees.

Loki tried to pry her hands from her face, but she held firm; crying into her open palms. She felt so guilty, so horrible. How could she betray him like this?

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.."

"Do not be sorry for loving him…" Loki embraced Luna tightly to himself, allowing her shaking form to lean fully into his chest.

"I am! I've hurt you… I can feel it…" He remained quiet, holding her violently shaking form as sobs racked over her body.

"I love you, Loki… you mean so much to me. I do not want to hurt you but I do… please forgive me… please…?"

Loki squeezed Luna firmly, her fingers digging into the flesh of her sides. "Stop crying… Please."

But Luna couldn't stop crying, her arms wrapped tightly around her twin. For the first time in nearly a month she felt complete; she felt whole with him. He completed her in ways Thor never could and that devastated her.

"I love you, too." He finally whispered, their soul fluttered in contentment between them as his hands ran along her back, eventually one of his palms massaging the back of her neck before it entangled into her hair, running through the black locks.

"Stay with me, Luna…" He tilted her head just enough so she could look at him, his lips ghosting over hers before they finally settled perfectly over her mouth, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage as they kissed.

XxXxX

Thor had watched the entire exchange between Luna and Loki from the moment she began throwing fire balls at him until now. His heart broke slightly, but he understood that Loki had something to offer Luna that he couldn't provide. It hurt him, but he didn't resent her for it.

He would always love her, and so long as she wanted to be with him, Thor wouldn't say a word.

Thor made his way back towards the castle with a heavy, broken heart, letting Luna and Loki have some privacy as he couldn't with stand hearing another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna laid in bed that night, beside Thor whom had been rather quiet after she returned from an emotional moment between she and Loki. She was on her back, starring up at the seemingly endless ceiling; Thor was on his side, facing Luna whom was long asleep. Though, she couldn't seem to enter the sweet slumber she desperately wanted. Her mind was over whelmed with thoughts of her future with Thor, Loki, her family seemed to be on the line either way she turned.

Her future could lie with Thor; she was already his wife, could travel almost anywhere with him; their family would expand in time… But Loki would suffer; his hate would grow for Thor and she wasn't sure what he'd do if he became lost in that rage.

Then, Luna could leave Thor, thus breaking his heart and uniting with Loki in something far more intimate than she ever thought she'd do with him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned; her back to Thor. She pressed her cheek against her pillow.

Continuing to think, Luna could feel the slight air shift as the cool damp night faded away; the sun barely beginning to crack over the horizon.

Luna jumped suddenly as a large, muscular arm wrapped around her petite frame. Thor nuzzled his face against the back of her neck, against the roots of her hair. She could feel her heart slowly calming against her rib cage as she settled in against his grasp.

"What is the matter Luna? Why are you so tense?"

A smile tugged at Luna's lips, hearing the sweet words come from his mouth. She nudged herself to his chest, taking a deep breath.

"I am fine. I just didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"Why are you even awake?" He nuzzled her neck and shoulder, warm breathe caressing over her bare skin. Luna's eyes closed, her mind suddenly beginning to shut off by the gentle hold he had around her.

"I was … just… thinking…" She was suddenly asleep, her eyes closed as Thor chuckled slightly, his arm remaining around his waist.

Now it was Thor's turn to worry and stay awake in the wee hours of the morning. He very well knew Luna had a connection to Loki, something he obviously didn't have nor could even try to provide his beautiful newlywed wife. Then on the other hand, she may not leave at all, simply pull Loki closer to their marriage which wouldn't do any good for anyone since the pair didn't seem to get along, despite Thor's attempts to bring Loki closer to himself as brothers.

The morning was coming and Thor pushed aside the horrid thoughts of losing Luna or gaining Loki. As the sun rose, he slowly slipped out of bed; bathing and dressing to go meet with the Allfather for their normal bi-weekly spar.

XxX

**This chapter is really, really short; just under 500 words. I have lost my muse for this story and would use at least one or two kick ass ideas from my reviews. I might skip into the future from this point and go straight to the time where Thor is banished to Earth, some fluff and emotional revelations from there between the twins and then when Thor comes back, Loki leaving to make his plan of taking over earth, Luna following him (through the entire Avengers film) and then finally the ending of Avengers and time back Home.**

**If you have ANY ideas, even some fluffy ones or dramatic ones I'd really like to hear them. Thank you!**

**Rei**

**6/20/13**


End file.
